


A Moment To Rest

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Everyone is stressed out, Exhaustion, Insecurity, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Lovers, M/M, Make Out Session, Romance, Self-Doubt, Sleep Deprivation, Stress Baking, Stressed Out, but it all works out in the end, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Ignis works day in and day out to fulfill his duty as Royal Advisor to the Crown Prince. Though the job never went as he had originally planned. Between taking care of the princes every need and balancing his own duties and studies,  the stress from his position is taking its toll greaty. And now he feels he has finally reached his breaking point.





	A Moment To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry for not posting much. Just got back from vacation, and been busy sky high with work.
> 
> This story has been reflecting alot of my personal life right now...too many things happening all at once and the stress has been building to a scary degree...it sucks being an adult. 
> 
> Also, This is my first time writing real romance type of stuff, so im quite rusty and all that. Not to mention not much of a fan of it to begin with. So let me know what you think of it. If it's good, then perhaps I'll write more.
> 
> Well, I'll keep this short, so I hope you enjoy.

Anyone who walked by the kitchen would have heard the frantic clattering of pots and pans banging harshly across one another and the occasional murmur as to what sounded like a desperate attempt of..well. something. No one could tell, and frankly, they too would be scared to go in and check. It had been going on for some time now, so people knew it wasn’t an invader. So many went about their day, eying the door sceptically.

 

\--

 

Gladio headed down the hall with a scowl, feet stomping heavily on the velvet carpet which absorbed the sound. He had just finished a training session with the bratty prince who, once again, tried so hard to skip out, only for him to find the prince down the corridor, eyes wide at being caught. Time and time again this would happen. And Gladio was sick and tired of it. 

With a snarl, he dragged the prince by his collar, ignoring the threats sent his way and into the training room, who proceeded to kick and scream like a child. It was embarrassing as other staff members gave them disapproving looks as they went.

This was his prince? Gods kill him now.

This frustration did now waver in training. He pushed the prince to his limits in hopes that the extra energy the prince had to burn would perform better in training. Boy was he very wrong. 

For Gladio, It was fun, as they both danced around each other to get a hit. But for the prince, he clearly did not think the same. Being as big as he is, Gladio took little effort to get the prince on his knees. He was the shield for a reason. His job was to protect the prince, but also teach him, and how well would he learn if not getting his ass handed to him? Yeah he’s probably stepping over the line, but the Amicitia’s were not known to let their prince slack off.

Noctis complained loudly throughout the whole session, pointing out that it was an unfair match, or how tired he was and playing games was more productive. Gladio was seconds away from punching the kid in the mouth. The brat definitly deserved it. But if he did, his father would kill him for sure. And the king. To be truthful, he wanted to last at least a few more years on this earth if he could choose. So instead, he focused that anger, like an adult, into teaching the prince to fight back.

At first it seemed like it had worked. Noctis managed to get a few good punches in, even listened to instructions with care, but that was thrown under the bus real fast as he quickly got mad at the lack of contact and motivation, and surprise surprise , went back to his bratty ways. Gladio’s eye twitched. This was it. A prince was going to die tonight.

His eyes trailed away from the growling prince pouting at the bench and stole a glance at the clock on the wall, and released a sigh of relief when it announced that training session was over.

“ Thank the gods. “ He mumbled to himself, walking away from the grumbling prince who stormed out of the training room so fast Gladio had never seen before. No doubt going to his room and hide himself until dinner. Or better yet, until tomorrow.

A sigh passed through his lips. That kid was going to be the death of him. He’s sure of it. Now that he really thought about it. Well. Yeah. Yes he was. He was the shield after all. The brat was literally going to be the death of him. Sad to really think about that. 

Oh well 

He roughly grabbed a fluffy blue towel that hung from the benches and dried off the sweat that covered his face and back. On any given day, he would have loved it. It was proof of a good training session. A job well done. But today, his mood was sour, all thanks to a bratty prince.

Exiting the room, Gladio wondered down the long corridors, turning around sharp corners, heading to the kitchen as his stomach growled dramatically loud for food. He slapped his stomach and laughed. After a workout like that, he was sure to work up an appetite. 

He was a fool for skipping breakfast that morning, and his stomach was making sure he regretted that choice dearly. As he turned the corner, the sweet smell of freshly baked cupcakes wafted around him. His eyes closed as he followed the scent to the kitchen doors. When the smell got amazingly sweeter, he lost all other senses and gasped when he bumped into a maid, who stood directly in his way. 

“ Oh. Sorry about that.”

The maid shook her head. The long beautiful black hair framed her face well, accenting her blue eyes like a doll. “ Oh. It’s alright.” She said softly, peering at him for a second before returning her gaze at the door, just like everyone else.

Now that Gladio had taken his attention away from the smell, he was shocked to see about a dozen staff members looking at the kitchen, one even standing on his tip toes to look into the round window. Fog had covered the entirety of the glass, and was impossible to see through when they tried wiping it away with their sleeves. 

What the hell was going on?

“ What are you guys doing? “ He asked, stepping forward to control the crown that gathered.

” Something crazy is going on inside.” A student shouted at him, doing his best to look over the shoulders of the others, but he was simply too small. He even went so far as jumping to get a look. Poor sap.

Gladio scratched his scalp in confusion. Crazy? Like what?

“ It- it all happened so fast!” A young cook called out, rushing up to the shield. Flour and icing covered his white robes, but now were all colours that looked absolutely disgusting yet delicious at the same time.

Ok. That’s weird. His eyebrow raised high into his hair. “ What happened so fast?”

“ I as well as some other cooks were baking some treats for our guests tomorrow, when a man came bursting through the door, demanding us all out. He sounded forceful and in distress.” He cried, shaking and turning to look at the door. “ I didn’t know what to do at the time. None of us did. We just followed commands. When I finally processed what happened, we were already outside.”

What? Demanded them out?

“ We tried getting back inside” Piped in another chef, a female this time, who looked just as worried as the other. Her green eyes bright and wet. “ At first I thought it was an intruder, but he never threatened up with any violence. Though he did look very familiar. But he ran by so fast, so I couldn’t get a good look at his face.”

The other cooks all nodded with agreement, all at a complete loss.

So many scenarios ran through the shields head. These kids didn’t know what to do. Why didn’t someone go grab help? That is normally the first thing people normally do when they under go a situation like this. 

Well, he’s glad he stopped by, otherwise the citadel would be under lock down. And the last thing he needed was the whole building to go into a panic. He was the shield. He would protect these people from the possible threat that hid behind the door in front of him.

Was there a special quest that he wasn’t told about? Or perhaps the prince requested another stupid, over the top dish that drove the master chief off his rocker? He wouldn’t be surprised with the kids attitude lately. He’s been putting everyone through the wrecker.

Well, only one way to find out.

“ Out of my way.” He grumbled, gently shoving a maid and a cook off to the side. They didn’t say a word back to him, but they gave him pleading looks, allowing him access to the room. The others waited in anticipation. 

He reached for the door handle and turned the knob. A few of the staff members gasped. He rolled his eyes and proceeded into the kitchen, slamming it shut behind him.

He readied himself for an attack, body stiff, but nothing approached him. Instead the sweet aroma of baked goods assaulted his scenes, making his body sway. It was amazing like he had wondered off into heaven, blocking him off from the hell that was the citadel. 

The smell aside, Gladio took a few cautious steps into the kitchen and snapped to attention when he heard a cry off around the corner, followed by a loud crash of metals. It sounded so familiar. He knew that voice.

Curious and body on high alert , he rounded the corner to the many stoves that littered the room, and stopped dead in his tracks at the man, who might have been an assassin or one clumsy murderer, only happened to be the Royal Advisor to the Crown Prince. And the man who also happened to be his lover. Said advisor was crouched down on his knees, fingers hovering over a tray of what looked like muffins on the floor. 

“ Ignis? “

At the sound of his name, he whipped his head so quickly Gladio swore he heard it crack, eyes widened and unfocused as he saw the shield reached a hand out.

“ Gladio!” he shouted, voice way louder than Gladio was used to hearing from the usually quiet man, as he shakily got to his feet, banging hard into the corner of the table on the way as he opened his arms. The muffins fell to the ground once again, rolling on the floor, earning another curse from the advisor.

Gladio watched with disbelief as Ignis went back to the floor in a panic and plucked the muffins off the floor, throwing them into the pouch he made from his apron which was covered in gods know what. It was disgusting to look at. Various colours of why used to be food were splattered around it, painting over the once pristine white apron.

What on earth was going on?

He took a good look at his lover on the floor. The beautiful brown hair which was usually slicked back to perfection was now lying flat against his head, the gel washed out, who knows when, from the sweat that pooled around his forehead. It was painfully visible from the bright light from above. His glasses were leaning dangerously on the tip of his nose, just waiting to fall over. His once normally calm green eyes, were now wide and wild, like something would jump out at him at any moment. Not to mention the dark bags that hung beneath them. 

‘ Had he slept at all the past few days?’ Gladio though loudly in his head. This was all kinds of wrong. Maybe he was sleeping in the hall and dreaming this up. Or Noctis finally punched him out and this is some kind of crazy pain filled dream he is having. Yeah. That was probably it.

Gladio couldnt take his eyes off the body that shook before him. The fingers that picked up the muffins were dirtied and shook just as bad as they grasped tightly, making the muffins crumble, pieces falling to the ground and making an even bigger mess.

He looked like hell over all.

“ Babe.”

Gladio took a step forward to offer assistance when Ignis jumped to his feet from his kneeling position on the ground. The action caused some muffins to crash back to the ground in a thump.

“ Stop! Don’t come closer!” He yelled, breath shaky.

Startled, Gladio immediately threw up his hand in surrender. Never would he want to make the man feel threatened. He used knives, and by the hells did know how to use them. Stabbed to death was not how he wanted to go. But what the hell for the advisor so frazzled? This was not normal. He needed to figure out what before he went insane.

“ Ignis, what a-“

Ignis ran past him, bolting into the other room and throwing the muffins in his apron into the garbage. Gladio followed suit, keeping a very close eye on his every move. He peered into the garbage and was shocked to find it filled with goods. Or used to be goods. Burnt and destroyed cooked, cupcakes, brownies and even more muffins were what littered the bottom of the garbage can. A shame really. 

He turned to Ignis, who stood over a decent looking batch of cookies, while he ripped the icing pipe from the counter top and started covering them with icing. The shaky hands made the task impossible to make a nice rose or any decoration. The sight was painful to watch. Even for Gladio. For once what was a passion filled with such expertise for the advisor was now looking like a child playing chef in the kitchen.

With a grunt, Ignis threw the pipe down on the table and rushed back into the stove room, pushing past Gladio like he wasn’t even there. Once inside, he threw a mitten on and pulled out the cupcakes that were finished baking. 

“ Y-yes! Perfect !” He cried, voice wavering. He threw the tray onto the counter, ignoring the loud clattering that it omitted and poked at the squishy cake, not caring that his fingers were screaming at him to pull away.

He needed to check! He just needed to!

Ok. This was overboard. Even his own body was begging for the abuse to stop, but the brain was not communicating with him. Gladio needed to step in before things got out of control.

“Ignis! What the hell is wrong with you?” Gladio yelled as he grasped tightly onto Ignis’ hand, stopping him from advancing to the cookies he was desperate to get to. The advisors eyes went wide at the contact and tried pulling away. Gladio did not budge.

“ Y- you don’t understand Gladio! “ Ignis stammered, eyes glued to the warming cookies a few feet away from him. Fingers reached out, trying to grasped onto them like it was keeping him grounded.

Gladio kept the growl in his chest. His hand tightened it’s grip on the other.

“ Then tell me to! How am I to help you if you won’t tell me?” He roared. He was done at this point. If nothing was done now, it would only get worse off. 

Ignis shook his head frantically. “ You can’t!”

Frustrated and upset, Gladio couldn’t stand and watch the man he loved break down like he was right now. The man needed to calm down before he had a heart attack or something . He was too young to be deal with shit like that. Without fully thinking it through, he did the only thing his mind told him to do.

He grabbed onto Ignis with lightning speed, ignoring the sharp gasp and placed a hand roughly under his chin, forcing their faces to meet, while the other was pressed firmly against the small of Ignis’ back, pressing their bodies together like they were melting into one. The action had Ignis’ eyes widening. Green staring deep into the striking amber ones before him, searching deep and getting lost in them. The advisor tried speaking but his throat refused to release words. The feeling of being in the mans arms was warm, and had his heart fluttering in his chest. It was like his life depended on him right this moment.

Smirking, Gladio held Ignis’ head still, leaned forward and captured his lips, crashing them together. The words that Ignis wanted to say were washed away the moment they connected. At that moment, the words were nothing to him. Gone like the wind.  
The soft, full lips that Ignis had were always lovely to feel against his own. Beautiful.

Ignis gasped, or tried at first. But the more Gladio held the kiss, the more he melted into the other man. His body was lost to the seduction . Completely at Gladio’s mercy. Slowly, he brought his hands to rest around Gladio’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. His legs shook under his weight at the excitement. It was pure bliss. Thankfully Gladio was able to keep him on his feet otherwise he knew he would have melted into the floor.

Gladio deepened the kiss, if that was even possible. He removed the hand from Ignis’ chin and cupped the back of his head, smashing their faces together as their teeth bashed painfully. It was a good pain. Welcoming even. Gods he didn’t want this to end.

So much love and passion was poured into the kiss. Ignis could feel it. The story that was being told.It was captivating. He couldn’t take it but he needed more. So much more. Ignis didn’t even realize he was kissing back until a tongue slipped between his teeth.  
He moaned loudly, rumbling in his chest. This encouraged Gladio as he forced the man to the wall, his back colliding hard, but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered but the man he loved and the romantic moment right here and now.Everything from that day melted from Ignis’ mind and the only thing that remained was the man who held him. He sagged into the hold, never wanting to leave.

Who knew how long they were making out with each other like a bunch of high schoolers. They both wanted it to last longer, but the need to breath was too great to ignore as they pulled apart. Both gasped and were left panting, red in the face. Ignis more that Gladio though. 

The action caught him completely by surprise. But he loved it. His whole body was tingling with anticipation and excitement. Like the kiss sparked new life throughout his body. And boy did he love every second of it.

“ My word.” Ignis gasped, body leaning heavily against the wall, eyes wide and cheeks ablaze. He felt slightly lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Shaky fingers brushed along his now swollen and red lips, panting. 

His chin hurt, rubbed raw from the stubble of Gladio’s beard. But he didn’t care. It was hott. A moment later, he leaned forward and rested his head against the broad chest. His body was left exhausted and drained.  
Gladio’s lips formed a sly grin, hand wrapped tight around the hip of the advisor, pulling him in closer.

“I- I uh.” Ignis stammered at a loss for words into the shields chest.

Gladio could only laugh at the others confusion. It was too cute. Especially for the normally prim and proper person he was. But now? He was a fucking mess. A pile of goo. The shocked look was simply amazing. Gods how he loved seeing that face, blushing and breathless in front of him. It was such a turn on. Oh he couldn’t wait for tonight. He was for sure in for a treat. And not for the muffins.

Once they both gained enough breath, Gladio guided the Ignis into the other room, forcing him to sit in the chair that stood off into the corner, eyeing him with great care. Now that the man was calm, he believed now would be a good time to get information out of him.

Ignis let out a long breath as he sat down, placed a hand over his beating heart, willing for it to slow down. His face was still red, so red he could have thrown a tomato at his face and there would have been no difference. The memories kept playing in his mind. Although it was hot in itself, and romantic. 

So hot.

But still. What if someone had wondered in and saw such a display? They would be talk of the citadel no doubt. He highly doubt it. Just one look at Gladio, and that alone would scare everyone away with his crazy antics. They would have to be in a more private area next time.

Next time.

Once is head felt clear, did he raise his head to stare into the amber eyes that almost glowed. With what, he couldn’t tell you. But it shined bright.

“ Ok. So you going to finally spill what the hell is going on?” Gladio asked putting his hands on his hips. His voice sounded concern, but held the familiar gruffness. 

Ignis nodded weakly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Green eyes went back to the floor, refusing to look at his lover. The floor was littered with food. Crumbs and half baked goods surrounded him. This was what he was doing? The kitchen was disgusting, not to mention himself. He felt like the world’s worst person. 

He was so done. So tired. Gods he felt so tired. Now that his body was finally stationary, the exhaustion hit him full force. Like a train of sleep slammed right into him. He shook his head and answered the question regardless. 

“ I was baking.”

Gladio scoffed.

” That was not baking. If so, that’s a sad excuse for one. “ He stated, eyes narrowed. He was not leaving until he got the whole story, even if by force. The other had something to tell. It was written all over his body he just needed to come out an say it.

Taking a large breath through his mouth and exhaling out his nose did Ignis feel like he could tell his lover. It was the reason why Gladio was here. To check on him and make sure he was ok. The last thing he wanted was to make him uncomfortable, but to lend a helping hand and an ear. Or perhaps a shoulder. How he longed for one.

This was it. He could do it.

“ I can’t. I can’t do this.” He whispered, voice shaking as he bowed his head lower.

That caught him by surprise. “Huh? Can’t do what?”

“ This! “ Ignis cried, gesturing to the room around him, fingers shaking as they went about. “ I can’t. I think being advisor isn’t for me. With trying to balance my studied as well as His Highness especially , and not to mention all the meetings I have to attention and the parties,the arrangements, and music lessons, and mealtime . Not to forget all the cleaning that must be done. “

The words just erupted from his mouth in a desperate attempt to be heard. And thankfully someone was there to listen. After so long of bottling it up, he was at his breaking point. 

Gladio’s eyes widened at the confession, but continued to let the man speak his heart out. He knew it was what needed to happen, so he would do his job and listen to every word that wanted to desperately make itself known.

“ The more I think about it, the more I feel trapped. Stuck in a dark corner where there is no light to pull me through. The walls are sure to close in on me, and crush me underneath it’s weight, preventing me from progressing any further, I know. I’m so scared Gladio. I don’t know what to do.” He whimpered, throat closing tight.

Now that the words were finally out in the open, did Ignis feel the stress leave in waves. It felt great. If only a fraction, but knowing that someone was here to listen to him rant made it so much more surreal. But he still had an empty hole in his chest that needed light.

Gladio stood speechless. Never would he have guessed that his lover was going through so much in his life to put him in this situation. Sure he knew the guy was busy. But to this extent? It was outrageous. He was only one man. He couldn’t take on the world’s responsibilities all by himself. Sooner or later he would burn out and get terribly sick. Never would Gladio let it get to that point. But he felt like he failed at this point. He reached down and placed a comforting hand on Ignis’ shoulder, squeezing hard.

“ I know how your feeling. Not to the same degree, but some.” He said softly, smiling when green eyes met his. “ The princely brat has been extra moody to everyone as of late for gods know what. Never do I know what that kid is thinking. And I’m frankly tired of it too. I’m already going to talk to the king about it. Just because he is prince, does not give him the right to treat us the way he does. Believe me.”

Ignis just nodded, eyes still gazing into Gladio’s longingly.

“ As for your other duties, I think you need to put some of that time aside. Your schedule is too crazy for anyone to possibly do. It just can’t be done Ignis.” He said sadly, staring deep into emerald eyes. Ignis acknowledge the statement, but said nothing in return, only letting out a shaky sigh.

With a sigh of his own, the shield leaned down and pulled the advisor into another kiss. It was sweet, filled with love, but it was short, unfortunately, as Ignis pulled himself away quickly to yawn loudly. A pale hand attempted to covered his mouth and hide the yawn. But no one could cover such s yawn. Green eyes blinked rapidly afterwards.

“ I’m sorry.” 

“ No. It’s fine. Your tired Ignis. Very tired. Your burnt out to the point you can’t function properly anymore. Its normal for people to stress, and find ways to release that stress, but this was overboard.” He shook his head, keeping his voice in check. 

How he wanted to yell and scream,but he knew that it wouldn’t achieve nothing but scare his lover away. He was stressed out too after the shitty day he was having, however, taking his frustrations on another was downright low. And that was not what he came here to do. 

Gladio tried smiling, he really did. But he just couldn’t. His mouth refused to perform the action. He would be lying to himself. “ No offense Ignis, but you look like shit. And that is the honest truth. If you look in the mirror, you would agree with me. No man, especially someone your age should have to go through half the shit you have to put up with. Its insane. You need rest. And lots of it. Have you talked to the king about it?”

“No! “ Ignis blurted put, bolting from the chair, now awake and eyes going wild. “ The king must not know. He might think I am not capable of doing my job! And I am Gladio! I am stable enough to perform my tasks!”

Startled, Gladio held the man by the arm firmly, holding firmly him in place. He was absolutely terrified the man might go and hurt himself with his crazy movements.“ Ignis! You can’t! Look at you right now! You were seriously moments away from what could have been a meltdown. You need to sleep and clear your mind. Your not thinking straight! "

“Yes I am! I’m fine!“

As advisor, he could handle it, just like he has been for the past few years. Sure he’s added a few new things to his schedule, but he can do it. He knows he can, and nonone can tell him otherwise. Green eyes closed as sharp pain sparked through his head. A headache was coming. Yep.

“ The hell you are!” Gladio shouted, stepping forward and shook the advisors shoulder hard, much to his own shock. His body went on auto pilot. He was just so angry and hurt. “Take a good look at yourself and say that again because you and I both know it’s a lie. Your falling apart at the seams Ignis! So stop wasting our time and just let me help you!”

Ignis gasped. Body shaking as the words really sunk in. Gladio was right. So right. Each word sunk deeper and deeper into his soul until it hurt. How it hurt so much. He tried keeping it in, and look at where it led him. Hiding in a kitchen, cooking the fears in his heart away to the point of burning himself into literal exhaustion. Who knows if he wouldn’t have stopped until he collapsed , only to wake up in the infirmary under strict watch by the king, and the disapproving glance so the council. 

Never had he ever dreamed of it getting so out of hand. He knew this was not the way to deal with such things.  
His uncle has told him numerous times to come seek comfort in those times, but Ignis truly felt he could handle it. And how wrong he was. Now was the chance he was waiting for. Someone who was willing to listen to him and not judge. And who better than the man he loved, who was pouring everything he had to get him to talk.

Ignis took a shuddering breath. “ I- I think I need help. I just don’t know what to do Gladio.”

Sighing, Gladio rubbed Ignis’ back comfortingly. “ I’m glad your coming to realize that you need help. I think you need to take a good, long nap to clear your mind first off. But seriously though, you look like a racoon.”He smirked, loving that Ignis looked back at him with a small grin as well. “ Then, we can deal wit the rest of your schedule and go from there. How does that sound?”

“Yes. Let’s start with that.”

He continued his rubbing. And man did Ignis love it, even going as far as leaning heavily into the touch as his body melted under the larger man’s hand. Green eyes slowly closed, shoulders sagging and body relaxing. Everything seemed to melt away aside from the gentle rubs. It was pure heaven. 

His breathing soon evened out, though he was not asleep yet. He was finally gaining peace of mind. And it was all thanks to his lover. How he wanted to steal those lips again and show his appreciation.

“ You know Ignis, I think your doing just fine. Aside from the king, your the smartest person I have ever know. The amount of work and dedication you put into everything and everyone around you is astounding. Most people would not go above and beyond like you do. You care so much about others, but one day, your going to burn out. And it will ruin you. You need to be able to take time for yourself.” He said softly, leaning down and pressing another kiss to the others lips. It was warm and deep again and lasted only a few seconds, but the kiss spoke volumes.

“ Your right.” Ignis spoke softly, his breath was stolen from the kiss.

“ I always am.” He grinned.

Ignis rolled his eyes and got to his feet with the help of Gladio. Ignis tore off the dirty apron with some difficulty, needing the assistance of Gladio and threw it to the floor, not caring about anything else. He was just so tired. He wanted to cry, fall over or just pass out now, but he couldn’t figure out which one was more important.

Gladio led him by the hand and out the kitchen. Thankfully the staff members had left, or forcefully pulled away, who knew and who cared. The walk to his bedroom was slow as he guided Ignis down the halls to his bedroom. The pace was taking far too long for Gladio’s liking. Maybe he should have thrown the man over his shoulder and carried him there. That would have been a laugh.

When they finally reached his bedroom doors, he pulled the man inside. By now, Ignis was bobbing his head, falling asleep where he stood. His body sagged against Gladio’s chest, as he was dragged to the bed. With help, he was able to change Ignis into his old clothes. And big as they were on the advisors slender body, Gladio couldnt stop laughing at the sight. It was sexy and hilarious at the same time. We’re was his phone when he needed it? Ignis never reacted as his head bobbed dangerously, ready to sleep.

Gladio helped his lover into his bed, getting him tucked into the thick blankets and pillows situated. Glasses were gently plucked off his nose and placed on the counter beside him. As his head hit the pillow, the exhaustion hit tenfold. Everything came crashing down on his body, pulling him deeper and deeper into rest. He needed It so badly. He couldn’t fight it, even if he tried. So, he finally gave in.

The room went silent as Gladio watched the green eyes fluttered and slowly closed, giving into the rest the advisor desperately needed. He leaned forward and pecked a short kiss on his forehead, and wondered to the other side of the room, turning off the lights and headed to the door, stopping to turn back before he stepped out.

Ignis was fast asleep. Breath even and deep. Eyes shut, and body relaxed in rest. Gladio let out a breath and smiled. 

“ Night, Ignis.”

 

\--  
\--

 

Ignis shifted softly around in the bed. The pillows and blankets sent him into a feeling of pure heaven. The pillows were the prefect softness and the blankets had him wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. It reminded him of his mother, who’s hugs never failed to send bursts of warmth throughout his body. Never had he wanted to move out of this safe area he was in. He was quite happy here.

He was about to drift off again when the door slowly creaked opened. The sound bounced through his head, making him moan with displeasure and forced him to open his eyes to look at the one responsible. With difficulty, his eyes failed to focus on the black blur approaching him.

“Hey. “ Came a gruff voice off to his side. He knew who it was.

“Gl-o?” He mumbled, throat dry with lack of use and thick with sleep. Who the hell stuffed a whole wad of cotton down his throat? Once he found out who did, he was going to give them hell.

The lamp on the side turned on, blinding him momentarily as his eyes focused on the room he was currently in. Even without his glasses, he could see the man clearly so close. He gave the other a smile and reached a hand and softly started rubbing against the stubble of Gladio’s jaw.

Gladio sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned down to peck a kiss on his lips. Jolts of pleasure rolled through his body like before. Though it was short, it was romantic all the same. They parted and smiled again.

“ Sleep well?”

Did he? Ignis couldn’t quite tell. He still felt tired to all hell and wished for more rest, but he did feel so much better. His mind was clear and he could think before he acted. He did not want a repeat of earlier.

“ Yes. “ He breathed out. By now, his body was weighing back into sleep. 

Gladio let out a sigh, and smiled brightly afterwards. That was a good sign. Even he could see the drastic change in him. Ignis was no longer frantic, but calm and relaxed. And though the bags hung under his eyes, they were not so visible. He was slowly on the mend.

“ Good. That’s really good to hear. You scared me for a while.” He said, never taking his off the advisor. “I talked to the king. “ He added, much to the shock of Ignis.

Ignis almost choked on his own spit. Green eyes growing wide as he coughed harshly to clear his aching throat before speaking. “What? Why would y-“

“ Listen.” He said, throwing his hand up, asking for silence. Ignis obeyed. “ I told the king what happened. He would have been told sooner or later anyways, so at least it got off easy. His majesty agrees with me that you need time off. Even he has noticed your strange character as of late. We are upset it go this far, but we caught it. The king said you may take a week off if you desire.”

Ignis leaned back into the pillows, processing the words. So now the king knows, and its all out in the open. While he deeply appreciates the kings concern, there was no way he could manage time off. But a whole week? He would be so behind. The prince needed tutoring, not to mention his own classes. The amount of homework he would need to do to catch up would stack higher than him. The place needed cleaning and –

“ Stop thinking!” Gladio growled, rubbing his head in annoyance. “ I can see right through you. And your head is screaming at you about your duties. Well stop. Your going to explode if you don’t.” He sighed loudly but soon lowered his voice to a more calming level. “ Take this time to really care for yourself. Everyone is allowed ‘ me time’ once in a while. Even the king goes out with the prince for some time to bond and get away from the city. And you are no different from them.”

Gladio was right. Every work he spoke was the truth. Even he knows that this stress was going to end up spiralling out of control, if it hasn’t already. This was all a giant mess that he put so many people through. Never was it his intention to. The last thing he wanted was to hurt others, let alone the man he so loves. Perhaps taking the week off could give him time to finally see more of Lucis, or follow the princes advice and take more beautiful naps during the day. There was so much he wanted to do, but never had the time. Now was the perfect opportunity.

“I know!” Gladio snapped his fingers in delight, startling him.” How about we spend more time in the gardens and look around some, talk about the flowers and such.  
Maybe go to the bookstore you love so much? Or maybe head off into the spa room. I hear they added a few more additions into the room I think you might enjoy. “ He grinned slyly.

Ignis watched intently as Gladio continued to talk about all the things they could do. Gladio was making such wonderful plans just for him. Plans he knows he would enjoy. All the pampering he was to receive had his body tingling with excitement. Maybe taking the week off wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

Yes. That sounded absolutely wonderful. He would do it.

“ I will take the time off. Thank you Gladio. “ He smiled brightly to the shield. “ But I think I’ll start with some more sleep.” He whispered, eyes started closing, exhaustion taking over once more.

“ Alright.” Gladio said, slowly getting up from the bed and making sure the blankets were snuggled around Ignis’ body. He placed one more kiss on his lips, smiling when Ignis kissed back before he finally succumbed into a much needed sleep.

Ever so carefully, he flicked the lamp off, blanketing the room in darkness. The soft snores from the other could be heard. Gladio chuckled to himself and headed to the door. He couldn’t wait for when Ignis started his mini vacation. He has so many things planned for them. Many romantic things. When Ignis woke up, then he would go over the ideas more. But for now, rest was more important.

“ See ya tomorrow Iggy.” He whispered into the room and softly closed the door behind him. He smiled to himself as he walked down the corridor. Tomorrow would be a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
